Hermione Granger and the Curse of Life
by Fantasy Queen
Summary: After the defeat of Voldermort, his son took his throne and took the life Hermione loved most. Now an old love has come totally clueless. Can Hermione Survive the pain or forever be lost in its wounds.


A/N: Well, some of my previous readers will think I am the Queen of angst, but I asure you in this story along with the bad come the good.  Authors love reviews, and it is also an excellent source of inspiration for further chapters.  So please read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter realated Characters or terms.  I wish I did, but they belong Ms.Rowling

Hermione Granger 

and the

Curse of Life

By: Fantasy Queen 

Chapter One (1)The Hardest Dream

She lay in bed asleep when a dream hit her so hard it would knock her out of bed:

_It was dark pure darkness was all around her and she could feel it. Then, voices so many different voices. Everyone she knew. _

_"I thought I told you I hated you, didn't you listen!" came one of the voices, and then she heard crying lots of crying._

_"You should be a little nicer to her you know, she's right this is all your fault." said a voice that had love and caring in it._

_" She deserves everything I'm telling her! Don't defend her you selfish git!" came the same harsh voice that had been yelling at the crying person._

_"I don't care what you call me, you stupid prat, but she didn't do anything to you." came the  loving voice in a harsher way than before. The crying stopped._

_"Ron, please don't stand up for me. He's right I should have never..." the crying voice was cut off._

_"You don't have to take any of his crap! Every guy in the school would be asking you out if it wasn't for this annoying git." The boy that was called Ron explained._

_  
_

_" Fine Ron, you want the her, you can have her! I never want to see her again!"  Came the cruel voice. Then, nothing, but silence. The kind of silence that hurts you deep down inside when no ones around. _

_"You think your pathetic wand can save you." an evil voice said though the distance , laughing._

_" I will defeat you!" came the loving voice, thou much crueler now, screamed._

_" Time to die little boy, time to die!" came the evil voice. There were some screams and cries for help, but than after the loving voice boy let out one last and deadly scream he was dead and silence fell over the whole dream. The darkness grew darker and light vanished. Than, something rang, like a buzzer, and light pierced through the darkness._

The girl woke up with a gasp. When, the girl finally calmed down she hit the alarm clock and pushed her long brown hair out of her face and thought:

_Why do I keep having these horrible dreams that never show any pictures in them at all? The strange thing is I've never had the part of the dream that the boy cries out and dies before, it's as if it's a vision or something else like that. _

"Hey you okay?" came the sweet voice that had been looking in the room.

"Yes, but what happened I mean tell me the truth what really happened back at Hogwarts to make Harry hate Ron so much? No one ever told me!" the girl who had been sleeping screamed.

"That's not important right now, but food is, and breakfast is served." Said the girl at the door. When the girl left the room The sleeping girl mumbled, "Ginny, why won't you tell me what happened?" and the girl got out of bed and got dressed and went to the kitchen to go get breakfast.

~*~*~*~

"Okay Gin, I'm off for my morning jog!" The girl screamed, but still in a loving tone.

"Okay, bye Hermione see you when you get back!" shouted Ginny. The door slammed shut and the sound of feet running as Hermione left the house.

  


_Why do I keep having these stupid dreams. I feel like I've lived one but the other just hurts. The girl named Hermione thought as she ran down the street, hair bellowing behind her. Her beautiful face was covered in sweat, and her hair was tired up in a ponytail that would soon fall out if she didn't stop to fix it soon. She spotted the medium sized two story house, but for some reason it looked very gloomy, unlike the perky house she had left just that morning. __Something's wrong, I feel it in my bones, my guts, and my heart.  _

As Hermione opened the door she saw Ginny with her face in her arms and her arms crossed on the kitchen table. Ginny lifted her head she had been crying, but why?

"Herm-Hermione i-is th-that y-y-you?" Ginny tried to say through the tears that filled her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny what's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay? Did you hurt your self? Oh God answer me please!" Hermione screamed terrified at what might of happened. Ginny looked up so you could see her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears being covered by her shoulder length red hair. She handed Hermione a piece of paper that had been a little damp from all of Ginny's crying. Though the tears on the paper Hermione could make out what the letter said:

Dear Ginny and Hermione,

We regret to inform you that your brother and friend, Ron Weasley, has been killed in a battle with the evil Lord Voldermort, the originals son. I can tell you he fought bravely.  He, himself took on Lord Voldermort. He was our bravest man and best fighter, and we assure you that he will be avenged. 

Feeling your sorrows and pains, and Ron's friend,

General Longbottom

When Hermione read this she just stood there at first stunned then dropped the letter and began to cry so hard she collapsed. _ This must have been what the dream was about, but does Harry know? Oh who cares about that pig! Hermione thought as she lay on the floor face soaked with tears. Then, all of a sudden... __DING DONG!...the door bell rang. Hermione, knowing it must have harder for Ginny, got up, and went to answer the door.   _

~*~*~*~

  


At the door a man stood at least six feet one inch. Hermione could tell there was something familiar about him. Untidy black hair covered one of his green eyes, but the scar, the scar is Hermione noticed to be most familiar. His arms which she once took comfort in, but now felt unsafe in them. A girl stood behind him. She looked kind of Korean, with her long black hair cascading down her back. Hermione knew this girl too. A matter of fact she hated this girl, but the boy Hermione finally realized who it was,   "H-Harry, W-What are y-you d-doing h-h-here?" Hermione whispered through her tears. Than Hermione recognized the girl, Cho Chang, the one her had stolen her love from her.

"Hermione, um..... did Neville send you a letter about Ron?" Harry said as he looked down at her, so she could see his bright red face, he been crying. Hermione straighten her long brown hair and simply replied "Yes."

"Oh..... How rude of me please come in." Hermione stumbled. As Harry and Cho walked in the house Hermione looked outside as the rain poured down, and then as the tears poured down, and all she could think was _The weather sure does fit the mood. Hermione closed the door, and went to light a fire in the fireplace._

~*~*~*~

Harry ran in the kitchen, Cho following behind, Harry ran right up to Ginny, and then held her in his arms like a little child. Ginny just pushed him away.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Ginny demanded to know.

"Oh, Ginny, you know once I got that letter from Neville I would come here.

"But why did you bring her!"Ginny screamed giving a horrible look at Cho. Just after that Hermione came racing in the room. 

"Oh Ginny, are you okay?"Hermione wanted to know.

"I'm fine, But I think I need to go check on Crook." Ginny said though her anger. Ginny ran out of the room crying.

"So, Hermione, you still have Crookshanks."Harry stated.

"Yes, but tell me how its any of your business. One day you leave, and four years later you come up to my door wanting welcome! I have shown you pity, but Ginny won't she was hurt to much, and now your pity from me is gone. Hurt Ginny again, and I swear to Merlin you will not make it out of this house alive."Hermione threatened. She walked out of the room, and never looked back.

~*~*~*~   

Ginny was in Hermione's room stroking Crookshank's ginger colored hair. "Oh Shanks, why did he come back to hurt Hermione again? Hasn't he hurt her enough."  Hermione stormed in the room, and started crying. Ginny just ran over to Hermione and embraced her so she wouldn't feel alone, and she started stroking her hair thinking _If Harry thinks he can just come back here welcomed he better start thinking otherwise.   _

~*~*~*~

A/N:  Well, there is chapter one. What do you think?  Like I said before please review.


End file.
